A Day At The Beach
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: Jon and Ponch decide to spend a day off at the beach, but as we all know, the life of a CHiP Officer is never that easy.
1. Prologue

**Once again I am bringing them into present day, just to make my life a bit easier, though there probably will only be a few ways that its noticeable. Also I did a little research on the thing that is my plot, but I got bored, so forgive me for any errors XD Also, this is my Christmas gift to Ponchygirl, I hope you like it.**

Ponch looked over at Jon and asked "What do you what to do with our day off tomorrow?" Jon looked over at his partner and replied "What did you have in mind Ponch?" Ponch grinned, knowing his partner had caught him in the act of plotting, before answering "Well its supposed to be a beautiful day at the beach." Jon laughed and replied "Sounds like a plan." Little did they know that their day of fun in the sun wouldn't last.


	2. Chapter 1

Jon smiled as he climbed out of his blue truck. Ponch had asked if he wouldn't mind bringing the surf boards in it and told him where to meet him. He looked around and spotted Ponch a few yards down the beach and close to the water. Deciding to leave the surf boards in his truck until Ponch was available to help him, he started heading towards his partner. Halfway there Ponch turned and spied him, a grin breaking out on his face as he shouted "Didn't I tell you it was going to be a beautiful day?" Before Jon could reply, the ground beneath them started to shake.

All around them people started screaming as the earth beneath them seemed to take on a life of its own. Both Jon and Ponch lost their battle with gravity and fell down on the sand, which seemed to rise up to meet them. It seemed to last forever but was probably just seconds before the world seemed to finally stop shaking. Looking towards Los Angles, they could spot smoke from multiple fires breaking out. "That's not good." Said Ponch. Jon reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

A second later he said "Neither is this." He held out his phone as he was saying it and Ponch took it.* His eyes widened as he saw that a tsunami would be hitting ground anywhere from minutes to hours from now. "What do we do?" he said looking at the beach full of people. How he wished they had their bikes, they could start giving a PSA. "We start passing the word to those who haven't received it and the lifeguards, then we start directing people to the evac routes." Jon replied, looking a bit worried himself. "Let's get moving. I'll start heading north and you take south?" Ponch declared.

Jon nodded his head and they both moved off swiftly to start doing just that. They both kept their eyes on the water, looking for any signs that a tsunami might be coming. Of course they knew that tsunamis didn't always give signs, but they held onto the hope that it would happen that way and those few extra seconds would be enough to save lives. They did their best not to panic anyone, but they could tell this situation was like a loaded gun in the hands of someone unstable. One false word or action was all it would take to cause a stampede of confusion.

Once they both had told several lifeguards to continue going up the beach with the warning, they turned back to meet up with each other. Already the place they had started from was mostly deserted and they had just spotted each other when the first aftershock happened. It felt stronger than the first, though that could just be their already edgy nerves saying that. It was also the final straw that broke the camel's back. Once it stopped, they could hear the screams of people who had just lost it and saw people that had already evacuated the beach running towards it once more, like they would be safer there.

Jon and Ponch did their best to stop them, but people were just running scared. They didn't care who or what was in their way at this point, they just knew that they were scared. Ponch had to scoop up a couple of little kids to keep them from getting run over while Jon stood over an elderly man that had gotten knocked down, knowing that to try to help him up right now would put them both at a greater risk. Finally the worst of their fear seemed to pass and everyone started to calm down.

After helping the old man up and returning the children to their anxious mother, Ponch and Jon headed to a slight dune in order to be seen above the crowds. Once there, Jon yelled "Hey everyone, listen to me. My name is Jon Baker and this is Frank Poncherello, we are Highway Patrol Officers. We need you to stay calm and start heading to the evacuation routes in an orderly fashion." "You don't look like Chipies." Said a little boy, to which Ponch responded by kneeling down to get closer to his eye level before saying "Today was our day off, but if you want, we both carry our badges with us at all times."

Once the little boy nodded, Ponch and Jon pulled out their badges and more than just the little boy leaned in to see if they were speaking the truth. Jon waited a moment to let word get passed around before speaking again "I don't mean to scare you, but a tsunami could be here anywhere from a few minutes to hours from now, we need to make the most of our time and put as much distance in between us and it. The Earthquake and the first aftershock took out the roads to the north and south of us, so we need to head east on foot. If you have four-wheel drive, please take in as many elderly, disabled, or severely injured people as you can. Take them as far as your vehicles can go and then if it isn't far enough, start helping them get there. Those of you who will be walking, if you catch up to them due to this, please help take those who need it further."

"Does anyone know this area well?" Ponch called out, to which a few hands were raised. "Alright then, you can start leading the way. Officer Baker and I will stay behind to make sure everyone gets out of here. Let's get moving people!" Ponch ordered. Everyone started doing what the two officers said, the lifeguards helping to sort out who needed the transportation the most. A couple of the drivers even volunteered to take as many trips back and forth as they could while others still volunteered to start carrying those whom there wasn't enough space for.

As the people started heading off, Ponch turned to his partner and said "Doesn't that give you back a little faith in humanity?" "That it does Ponch." Jon said before turning to look out at the water, "I just hope that it is enough."

 ***Note, I tried to find an actual warning, but everything I checked all it said was where the warning would come from XD**

 **I would also like to warn you guys that I can't guarantee when the next upload will come as I don't have any chapters pre-written at this point, so it all depends on me not getting huge writers block, but I will try not to keep you waiting (and if you think its been too long, you are free to shoot me a message :D)**


	3. Chapter 2

As the last of the stragglers were making their way towards the path, a third aftershock hit. Another had come not to long after the second one, but thankfully they now seemed to be growing further apart. As Ponch and Jon were walking back from the southern end of the beach, they saw a red vehicle bouncing slowly across the sand, coming from the north. "Who would try driving on that?" Jon asked his partner, earning a shrug from him as the continued walking towards the vehicle that was slowly, but steadily, making its way down the beach. As it got closer, Ponch asked "Is that a Squad car?"

Sure enough, as it got closer they were able to make out that it was in fact a Squad car. And not just any squad, but Squad 51 which their friends Roy and Johnny were in charge of when they were on duty. Their friends pulled up beside them and Roy said "Well, fancy meeting you here." "Small world isn't it." Ponch replied with a smile. "We were out answering a call that turned out to be false when the quake hit, we were told to clear the beach, but now I can see why there isn't anybody for us to order out of here." Johnny said.

"Are you in need of us?" Roy asked. "It's hard to say, everyone has banded together and are working to get those who can't get too far on their own to the safe zone. You could always head there and see what kind of help is needed, with all the excitement someone with a bad heart might have an attack or something." Jon replied. Roy nodded and said "We'll do that, need a lift?" Jon shook his head and said "I've got my truck and Ponch has his bird, which he might have to ditch, but if he does, he's got me to get him there. We'll pick up any stragglers we can." "Okay then, see you at the safety zone." Johnny said as his partner started the Squad and aimed it for the path that everyone had taken.

"How lucky are we that they got trapped in this area?" asked Ponch as they watched the Squad car bounce along the uneven trail made by the previous vehicles. "Very lucky. Let's check the road both ways as far as we can go and then catch up to them. I'll go north and you go south. If either of us gets done first we'll wait at the base of the trail for the other so that neither of us gets left behind." Jon said. "Right partner." Ponch replied, before hopping in his car to head in the direction he had been given, leaving Jon to do the same in his truck.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter after leaving you hanging for months, I just wanted to let you guys know that I am still here and planning on finishing this, I have just been really distracted with my Star Wars story as it's so AU I have to keep notes on it to keep it all straight, lol. Because that story is still ongoing, I can't promise when the next chapter for this story is up, but I just wanted to let you know it hasn't been abandoned and I plan on doing much more with it :D**


End file.
